1984
1984 fue la primera banda de Tim Staffell y Brian May y estuvo activa durante los años 1967-1968, teniendo varios cambios de integrantes, lo cual hace dificil reconocerlos a todos. Richard Thompson fue uno de ellos (este sería el futuro baterista de Ibex, después renombrada Wreckage por Freddie Mercury). Existen versiones de canciones de Jimi Hendrix, como Remember y Purple Haze, grabadas en el estudio Thames en 1967 y también hay una versión de la misma época de Sweet Wine de Cream, incluso hay unas versiones primitivas de ''Step on Me'' (que luego, en 1969, sería regrabada por Smile). Historia Alrededor de finales de agosto o principios de septiembre de 1963, justo cuando los Beatles celebraban el nacimiento de Beatlemania con sesiones para su LP With The Beatles en los estudios Abbey Road de EMI en el norte de Londres, otra leyenda del rock se estaba desarrollando a la vuelta de la esquina geográfica. En una casa adosada en Feltham, Middlesex, el ingeniero electrónico Harold May comenzó una tarea de dieciocho meses, ayudando a su hijo de dieciséis años, Brian, a construir la guitarra casera más famosa del mundo, la Red Special. Mientras tanto, Brian tendría que contentarse con darle una paliza a la pequeña guitarra acústica española que sus padres le habían comprado para su séptimo cumpleaños (Brian evidentemente perdió esta guitarra de la infancia poco después, y no la volvió a ver hasta 1991, cuando en una «reunión» de antiguos miembros de 1984, su amigo de la escuela y primer colaborador musical, Dave Dilloway, se la devolvió). Brian estaba tan emocionado, que presentó la guitarra en el video para el sencillo de Queen Headlong. Formación Para 1964, Brian y Dave Dilloway ya estaban grabando dúos de aficionados juntos, y al unir sus dos casetes de cinta de carrete a carrete, descubrieron que podían poner guitarras en una máquina, y quizás bajo, percusión y a veces voces en la otra. Aunque la técnica era rudimentaria, y a pesar de los desastres ocasionales, el efecto era a menudo sorprendentemente bueno. Una de las primeras cintas de estas primitivas sesiones de grabación sobrevive hasta el día de hoy, y presenta a Brian cantando el estándar R&B homónimo de Bo Diddley, «Bo Diddley». «Se trata de un mono de un cuarto de pulgada, carrete a carrete que encontré enterrado entre varios otros artículos sueltos de la época», recuerda Dave Dilloway. «Ciertamente data de antes de la formación de 1984. Fue grabado en el cuarto trasero de Brian en Feltham, con Brian como vocalista principal y guitarra, y yo como bajista y batería. El tema es básico, pero las voces de Brian son claras y reconocibles. El toque de la guitarra es bastante básico también, pero competente, sin ningún solo real como tal. Esta es la única cinta de mi colección de grabaciones de doble pista. No estoy seguro de que el propio Brian haya conservado las cintas que hicimos en ese momento, pero creo que normalmente terminaba con las versiones terminadas, así que puede que todavía las tenga en alguna parte». El dúo también grabó versiones de cuatro temas instrumentales de varios temas de Shadows - Wonderful Land, Apache, FBI, y The Rise And Fall Of Fingel Blunt - así como Ram bunk shush, que aprendieron de sus homólogos americanos, los Ventures. También en la misma cinta está su lectura de Windy And Warm de Chet Atkins. Otro carrete más revela un intento del Bachelor Boy de Cliff Richard, en el cual Brian, una vez más, toma la voz principal. La teoría de Dave Dilloway es probablemente correcta: May es conocido por tener una meticulosamente catalogada colección personal de grabaciones y recuerdos de Queen (y pre-Queen), que casi con seguridad contiene carretes insondables de material similar. En el otoño de 1964, Brian y Dave formaron una banda en rápida evolución, a través de la cual pasaron muchos compañeros de escuela, pero que finalmente se establecieron con una alineación de bajistas como John «Jag» Garnham, el baterista Richard Thompson y el vocalista que tocaba la armónica Tim Staffell. Después de rechazar nombres como Mind Boggles y Bod Chappy & the Beetles, el quinteto se bautizó a sí mismo con el nombre de la novela futurista 1984 de George Orwell. Sin embargo, su aspecto no era ni mucho menos de ciencia ficción, y adoptaron con gusto el aspecto clásico del momento: chaquetas o, en el caso de Brian, una chaqueta de punto, pantalones estrechos y botas de tacón. Tim Staffell incluso adquirió el accesorio de moda de ese año, un sombrero de copa baja. Desarrollo La banda ensayaba regularmente en el Chase Bridge Primary School Hall en Twickenham (localizado al lado del campo de rugby), y el 28 de octubre de 1964, dio su primera presentación pública en el cercano St. Mary's Church Hall. Se cree que uno de los ensayos, o el concierto en sí, fue grabado, pero desafortunadamente, ninguna cinta de este debut ha sobrevivido a través de los años. Aunque 1984 grabó casi todos sus conciertos en vivo para su propia evaluación crítica, para ahorrar en el gasto de cinta nueva, a menudo borraban los viejos rollos una vez que los habían escuchado. Sin embargo, la evidencia de Brian May tocando en vivo sobrevive de este período, y el primer ejemplo data de un concierto desconocido (Shepperton Rowing Club es el consenso favorecido), grabado a finales de 1965. Esta no fue una actuación de 1984, sino un trío ad-hoc compuesto por Brian May en el bajo y la voz, Pete 'Woolly' Hammerton (un amigo de la escuela de Brian) en la guitarra y la voz, y Richard Thompson en la batería en 1984. La cinta revela el trío girando en versiones de Dancing In The Street de Martha Reeves y The Vandellas, Eight Days A Week de los Beatles, I'm Taking Her Home - una canción del grupo al que más tarde se unió Woolly, The Others - y un valiente intento de la canción de The Who My Generation. The Others estaban formados por chicos mayores de Hampton School, que en octubre de 1964 habían publicado un sencillo de su abrasiva lectura de Oh Yeah de Bo Diddley, respaldada por I'm Taking Her Home, en Fontana (TF 501). «Eso estuvo bien», afirma el cantante Tim Staffell. «Todavía tengo ese disco enterrado en algún lugar profundo de mi mente, recuerdo la voz del cantante Paul Stewart y la calidad del sonido de la guitarra. The Others fueron una influencia muy significativa. Tal vez no en términos de la música, más en el sentido de que ya lo estaban haciendo, lo que demostró que era posible». The Others claramente tenían actitud, algo a lo que 1984, o al menos Tim Staffell, solo podían aspirar. «Si hubiera tratado de empujar a 1984 en cualquier dirección», revela Tim, «entonces eso habría sido todo. Sin escuchar ninguna de estas cintas de nuestra banda - ¡y yo ni siquiera sabía que existían! - Diría que probablemente sonamos mucho más seguros que los otros. Eso sí, eran diferentes a nosotros. Su estilo de guitarra estaba muy inspirado en el R&B americano, mientras que el de Brian nunca lo estuvo. Brian era un guitarrista único: era capaz de improvisar de una manera mucho más original que la mayoría de los guitarristas. Espero que me perdone por decirlo, pero nunca lo percibí con la peligrosa imagen que era necesaria en ese momento: ¡el cárdigan lo dice todo!» «En retrospectiva, 1984 fue ligero, un poco esponjoso», admite Tim. «Era imposible no ser ingenuamente ambicioso, y la motivación principal para hacerlo era lo que veíamos en los medios de comunicación como el resultado final del éxito. Pero supongo que fuimos realistas al respecto: después de todo, estábamos en la escuela. También hubo mucha presión en los 60 por parte de nuestros padres, y de la generación conservadora, para conformarse». Aunque una versión de I'm Taking Her Home de 1984 fue grabada en directo en la cinta de Shepperton, y Brian apareció de vez en cuando con los Otros en el escenario, vale la pena decir de una vez por todas que -a pesar de los rumores persistentes- definitivamente no aparece en Oh Yeah. De hecho, Pete 'Woolly' Hammerton ni siquiera toca en el disco - se unió formalmente a la banda más tarde. En el otoño de 1965, dejando Hampton Grammar con no menos de cuatro A Levels y diez O levels, Brian se matriculó en el Imperial College de Kensington, Londres, en física y astronomía infrarroja. Antes de romper para las vacaciones de Navidad de ese año, tocó el primero de una serie de conciertos con 1984 en el colegio, una tradición que continuó más tarde con Smile, y en sus días de formación, con Queen. Aunque hace tiempo que se olvidó la fecha exacta del evento, todavía existe una cinta de muy mala calidad del debut universitario de 1984. El set era típico, abarcando la amplia mezcla de pop, R&B y covers de soul del grupo, e incluía las siguientes canciones: Cool Jerk (originalmente por The Capitols), Respect (Otis Redding), My Girl (The Temptations), Shake (Sam Cooke), Stepping Stone (los Monkees), You Keep Me Hanging On (The Supremes), Whatcha Gonna Do About It (Small Faces), Substitute (The Who), How Can It Be (la cara B del último sencillo de The Birds, No Good Without You Baby), Dancing In The Street, Dream (Everly Brothers) y Sha La La La Lee de Small Faces. «Nuestro repertorio era un poco demasiado ecléctico para haber evolucionado hacia un estilo en particular», considera Tim Staffell. «Pero Small Faces eran muy influyentes. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, las canciones eran dragadas de todo tipo de áreas. Siempre me gustó el rhythm'n'blues. La aportación de Brian habría estado orientada a los Beatles, y la de Dave también. A Richard Thompson le hubiera gustado más el R&B, y Jag no tenía realmente una agenda en lo que respecta a las canciones. Debido a la naturaleza del material que cubríamos, nuestro acercamiento a los conciertos era casi un cabaret de colegiales. ¡1984 no era una banda de rock peligrosa y malhumorada! Lo que puede tener algo que ver con la forma en que Queen evolucionó». 1984 abrió 1966 con un par de conciertos en el Thames Rowing Club en Putney; y una vez más, se instaló una grabadora para documentar el progreso del grupo. Existen dos carretes de enero de ese año: la primera está fechada el día quince, e incluye I'm A Loser (Los Beatles), I Wish You Would (The Yardbirds), I Feel Fine (Los Beatles), Little Egypt (los Coasters), Lucille (Little Richard), Too Much Monkey Busines (Chuck Berry), I Got My Mojo Working (Muddy Waters), Walking The Dog (Rufus Thomas) y Heart Full Of Soul (The Yardbirds). La segunda, fechada dos semanas más tarde (ventinueve de enero), demuestra la gran variedad y confianza de un grupo que renovó constantemente su repertorio. El espectáculo comenzó con Bright Lights, Big City de Jimmy Reed, pasando a Chains de Cookies (popularizada por Los Beatles), Walking The Dog, Lucille, Our Little Rendezvous (Chuck Berry), Jack O' Diamonds (Blind Lemon Jefferson), la popularizada por Lonnie Donegan I've Got My Mojo Working, Little Egypt and Bo Diddley'm A Man. El final de la banda fue una versión de Sonny Boy Williamson Bye Bye Bird. Para una banda amateur con poca pretensión hacia el estrellato, o incluso un intento serio de conseguir un contrato de grabación, una asombrosa cantidad de material en vivo de 1984 ha sido preservado en cinta. Dave Dilloway, por ejemplo, es el guardián de siete pulgadas de carrete a carrete, que según él revela ya sea una actuación muy larga o una compilación de varias fechas desconocidas. De cualquier manera, la cinta está dividida en cinco secciones distintas, lo cual puede ser una lectura tediosa, pero es una referencia invaluable: «Todas estas son grabaciones de calidad doméstica, con un solo micrófono, de la primera época de 1984», revela Dave Dilloway. «Es mayormente material de blues, con algunas canciones de soul y de los Beatles. Mientras que la calidad es básica, el sonido es inteligible, aunque no hay una gran cantidad de trabajos identificables de Brian para guitarra. Eso vino después en la historia de la banda, cuando incluimos versiones de Cream y Hendrirx. Sin embargo, las voces solistas de Brian en Yesterday (en el primer segmento) son bastante claras». Durante gran parte de 1966, la banda continuó en una línea similar, si el trabajo universitario de Brian y de los otros lo permitía. Para Brian May y su banda de covers sin firmar, con sede en Twickenham, el punto culminante del año siguiente, 1967, fue sin duda el concierto que consiguió a través de sus contactos en la universidad, apoyando a Jimi Hendrix en Imperial. La fecha fue el trece de mayo, el día después del lanzamiento del debut de Hendrix, Are You Experienced?. Brian May idolatraba a Hendrix hasta tal punto que había sido apodado «Brimi» -una combinación de los nombres de los dos guitarristas- que aunque 1984 lo había visto actuar antes, no hace falta decir que estaban encantados cuando estaban detrás del escenario, en realidad se toparon con la estrella ascendente cuando pasaron por su camerino. Es una historia familiar, pero vale la pena repetirla: Jimi preguntó memorablemente: «¿Por dónde está el escenario, hombre?» El acto de 1984 ciertamente había florecido en este punto. Su atuendo era ahora obligatorio en el Swinginging London -o Swinging Middlesex-: camisas con volantes, chaquetas Regency, hipsters a rayas asegurados con un cinturón blanco y peinados que se extendían inexorablemente sobre las orejas y, de hecho, sobre los ojos. «En algún momento, hubo una influencia externa», dice Tim Staffell. «Había alguien tomando las decisiones. No creo que todo eso fuera auto-motivación. Es algo con lo que nunca me he sentido cómodo, lo que explica por qué me separé de él desde el principio -sin duda desde Sonrisa en adelante- porque iba en esa dirección; como de hecho terminó con Queen. Es justo, pero ese tipo de extravagancia no soy yo. Me veo bastante incómodo en la foto de la banda de esa época. Mi idea de un músico de rock es la de un músico con el pelo en la espalda, un par de Levi's sucios, mirando al suelo, totalmente indiferente a las trampas visuales y externas, tocando la más extraordinaria guitarra virtuosa. Esa fue mi actitud». En febrero de 1967, el periódico local 'Middlesex Chronicle', alcanzó a la banda y capturó a Tim Staffell en un estado de ánimo igualmente decisivo; aunque aquí estaba más entusiasmado con la última tendencia. «La música psicodélica ciertamente está aquí para quedarse», afirmó. «Hace más de la música que del mero sonido, la convierte en una forma de arte completa y completa. Dave Dilloway, que también se encargó del espectáculo de luces del grupo, añadió: «Usamos todo en nuestro acto, incluyendo cosas como espuma de afeitar y ladrillos de plástico que tiramos». «Para ser honesto con usted, hay más sustancia en el contenido literario que en el musical», ríe Tim Staffell. «¡Si alguien realmente pensó eso, entonces me sorprende! Brian podría haber usado una caja de pelusa, pero en general, era natural. Recuerdo que en los días de Smile, alguien escribía sobre «acordes tarareantes de maravilla», refiriéndose a mi forma de tocar el bajo. La realidad era que a veces intentaba tocar los acordes en el bajo, lo que podía haber salido como un rugido de garganta profunda, pero en realidad sonaba como un montón de mierda». «Solíamos hacer cosquillas con unas pocas luces», sugiere Dave Dilloway, «pero siendo una banda local, el dinero era escaso y no había una fortuna para gastar en la banda». En cuanto al sonido psicodélico de 1984, Dave añade: «Brian usó un poco de pelusa, sí, y las influencias de Pink Floyd y un poco de guitarra gritando. De hecho, había construido una caja de pelusa en su guitarra, lo que era bastante único para el día, pero típico de Brian. Si miras atentamente las fotos recientes de su Red Special puedes ver el interruptor de la pelusa pegado.» En septiembre de 1967, sin duda impulsado por sus elogios - sinceros o no - en la prensa local, la evidencia continua de sus cintas de actuación y su reciente puesto de apoyo de Hendrix, 1984 entró en los calores locales de una competencia de batalla de bandas en el Top Rank Club en Croydon, justo al sur de Londres. Efectivamente una promoción para la cinta adhesiva escocesa, la entrada al concurso sólo se podía asegurar a través de una demo grabada en un carrete escocés. El esfuerzo de 1984 llegó debidamente en la forma de una versión maestra de dos pistas, con versiones de Ain't That Peculiar de Marvin Gaye y Crying In The Rain de Everly Brothers (en el escenario, ambos temas fueron realzados por los característicos solos de guitarra de Brian May, pero prevaleció el conservadurismo, y estuvieron ausentes en este caso). Una copia de esta grabación aún sobrevive, cuidadosamente custodiada por el custodio del archivo de 1984. «Esta cinta es un carrete de un cuarto de pulgada», recuerda Dave Dilloway. «Tim fue el vocalista principal de Ain't That Peculiar, y Tim y Brian hicieron un dúo de Crying In The Rain. El estilo y el tono vocal de Brian se pueden discernir claramente, si uno conoce su voz. Las canciones fueron grabadas en tomas simples, usando un solo micrófono alimentado directamente a la grabadora. No había ninguna instalación de mezcla por lo que tiene un tacto 'vivo', un sonido limpio muy bueno. La mezcla se logró utilizando la técnica anticuada de la posición del micrófono y los niveles de volumen relativos de los instrumentos amplificados. Por lo que sé, solo existe una copia (maestra) de esta cinta». Como ha sido bien documentado, después de dos sets en la competencia (uno de los cuales vio a Brian, Dave, John Garnham y el baterista Richard Thompson actuando como la banda de apoyo para una cantante llamada Lisa Pérez), 1984 ganó el concurso, y se fue con un carrete de cinta en blanco (escocés, por supuesto) y un álbum cada uno en la etiqueta de CBS. (Tim se llevó el premio mayor, Sounds Of Silence de Simon & Garfunkel, Brian tuvo que conformarse con un LP de Barbra Streisand, y Dave Dilloway se convirtió en el orgulloso propietario de un álbum del líder de la banda irlandesa Tommy Makem. Más importante aún, su cinta de demostración fue enviada al departamento de A&R de la CBS para el enfrentamiento nacional, aunque, claramente, no ganaron. Fiel a su forma, la actuación de 1984 fue grabada en cinta, para una crítica inédita de 'Melody Maker', nada menos, pero probablemente fue borrada poco después. El set de veinte minutos estaba compuesto por So Sad de los Everley, Stone Free de Hendrix, She's Gone de Buddy Knox y Knock On Wood de Eddie Floyd. Después del concierto, la banda fue invitada por un promotor visitante a participar en el evento de gala de toda la noche, que desde entonces se ha convertido en uno de los conciertos clave de la escena underground londinense: Navidad en la Tierra Continúa, en el Teatro Olympia de Londres, el 23 de diciembre de 1967. 1984 fue el acto de más bajo perfil en este evento de decididamente alto perfil, y después de Jimi Hendrix, Traffic, Pink Floyd, the Herd, y T. Rex habían subido al escenario, sólo pudieron presentar su humilde juego de versiones a las cinco de la mañana. Cuando Brian finalmente conectó su Red Special, 1984 tocó un set de treinta minutos para un público muy pequeño y menos que entusiasta. También a partir de 1967, y de mucho más interés, está la cinta de demostración profesionalmente grabada de Thames Television de 1984. Durante su primer año de estudios en el Twickenham Technical College, Dave Dilloway se había hecho amigo de varios técnicos, o técnicos en formación, de la empresa ITV Company, con sede en Teddington, que prestaba sus servicios en el área de Londres. La estación había invertido recientemente en un nuevo equipo de grabación y, en lugar de contratar a músicos profesionales al ritmo habitual del sindicato, en una instalación similar a las primeras sesiones de Queen en los estudios De Lane Lea, 1984, se dejaron libres en el estudio para grabar a su antojo. La cinta de Dave Dilloway, cuidadosamente preservada, sigue sonando perfectamente, e incluye las siguientes canciones: Hold On I'm Coming, Knock On Wood, NSU, How Can It Be, la composición original de May/Staffell Step On Me (que con el tiempo se convirtió en el lado B de Earth), Purple Haze, Our Love Is Drifting, y popurrís de Remember/''Sweet Wine'' y Get Out My Life Woman/''Satisfaction''. La sesión terminó con un repaso de My Girl. «Qué amalgama tan extraordinaria", declara hoy Tim Staffell. «Hay Tamla, Cream, Hendrix, Lee Dorsey... 'Nuestro amor está a la deriva'», nos habría dicho Paul Butterfield. Había olvidado que había un componente de alma tan grande en 1984!» Dave Dilloway tiene los detalles técnicos: «Esta cinta es la más reciente, mejor y más representativa de 1984 que conozco.» Es mono, pero puesto que se hizo con un equipo de estudio de TV de buena calidad y se llevó a cabo a lo largo de las líneas de una grabación de estudio adecuada, con micrófonos mezclados por separado para cada fuente, es de una calidad notablemente buena para su edad. El material, a excepción de Step On Me, es todo versiones, pero como data de finales de 1984, la forma de tocar de Brian es más prominente y efectiva, con su propio estilo empezando a salir a la luz. Todas las actuaciones son competentes - particularmente la voz de Tim y la guitarra de Brian; aunque la mezcla es un poco pesada en la guitarra rítmica de John por alguna razón, probablemente el «oído» del ingeniero de grabación en ese momento. Todas las pistas se establecieron en una sola toma, es decir, sin sobregrabación en absoluto, por lo que el sonido es predominantemente simple, según nuestras versiones en vivo». Separación Y esa fue el canto de cisne de 1984. En la primavera de 1968, poco después de la grabación del Támesis, debido principalmente a las presiones de reuniones infrecuentes y estudios universitarios -junto con el aumento de las diferencias musicales- 1984 redujo drásticamente sus operaciones. Brian May dejó la banda, y Tim Staffell se hizo cargo de la guitarra solista por un tiempo. Un poco más tarde, Tim mismo renunció, dejando a Dave Dilloway, John Garnham y Richard Thompson para reconstruir el grupo, que continuó hasta los años 70, contentos con tocar por diversión. Todos reconocieron que 1984 había sido un grupo local bueno, sólido y popular, pero que no tenía la chispa ni la originalidad necesarias para transformarse en uno grande. Adaptado de un artículo de Andy Davis / John Stuart Categoría:Banda Pre-Queen Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Bandas de Brian May